entertainment_teamfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Game of Thrones - Die größten Logiklöcher der 7. Staffel
center|640px Wieder ist eine Staffel Game of Thrones vorbei und wieder sorgt diese für ordentlich Gesprächsstoff in der Community. Noch nie hat eine Staffel oder eine Folge wie „Jenseits der Mauer” so polarisiert. Für die einen (alteingesessene Fans und Buchleser) zählt sie zu den schlechtesten der gesamten Serie, während die anderen (Gelegenheitszuschauern und Serienfans) das Ganze egal ist. Sie genießen und verteidigen. Keine andere Serie setzte entscheidene Maßstäbe als Vorbild in Budget, Ausstattung, Cast und visuellen Effekten für die Produktion anderer Fantasy- und Geschichtsserien im Fernsehen. Dennoch ist nicht alles Gold was glänzt. Showrunner David Benioff und Dan Weiss haben längst keine Buchvorlage mehr und sind weitestgehend auf sich gestellt. Doch kann das Budget auch die ein oder andere Schwäche im Drehbuch nicht überdecken. Macht euch also bereit für den etwas anderen Rückblick auf die siebte Staffel, in welchem wir die größten Logiklöcher aufdecken! Die größten Logiklöcher der 7. Staffel Daenerys' und Tyrions glorreiche Invasionpläne Oh Daenerys! Oh Tyrion! Kaum ist Westeros erreicht, landet man auf dem verlassenen(!) Drachenstein mit einer Übermacht bestehend aus drei Drachen, den Unbefleckten und knapp hunderttausend Dothraki. Zusätzlich hat man recht wichtige Verbündete hinter sich stehen (wie Asha und Theon Graufreud, die ein Teil der Flotte stellen, das Haus Tyrell unter Lady Olenna und Dorne unter Ellaria Sand). Doch anstatt Königsmund anzugreifen und Cersei zu entmachten, macht man was? thumb|300px|All die schlecht durchdachten Pläne damit es zu Verhandlungen zwischen den Königinnen kommt thumb|300px|Ein alternativer Schlachtplan (zum Vergrößern darauf klicken) Man verspielt seinen Vorteil, da ein Status Quo durch Cerseis Überleben als beliebte Figur erhalten werden sollte. Doch ihr Einflussbereich besteht bestenfalls über drei der Königslande. Der Vorwand Tyrions: Saubere Kriegsführung und kein Einsatz ihrer Drachen auf Königsmund. Danys Popularität beim einfachen Volk und den Lords soll nicht sinken. Ein Volk, das interessanterweise sogar Euron Graufreud, Cerseis neuem Verbündeten, zujubelt und sich nicht gegen Cersei nach der Zerstörung der Septe auflehnt. Tyrion unterschätzt seine Geschwister samt Euron, weswegen die gescheiterten Pläne noch für Misstrauen zwischen der Drachenmutter und ihrer Hand sorgen. Doch schlimmer: Daenerys verschwendet bei ihrer geplanten Eroberung sogar wichtige Ressourcen, Zeit und den entscheidenden Überraschungsmoment! Tyrions Plan sah vor, von Drachenstein Asha Graufreud und Ellaria Sand mit der Flotte wieder nach Dorne zu entsenden, um Verstärkung zu holen und die Unbefleckten sollen Casterlystein auf der anderen Seite des Kontinents einnehmen. Mit ihnen reist Olenna unbehelligt nach Rosengarten. Mal abgesehen davon, fackelt Daenerys bei ihrem Angriff auf die Kriegsbeute der Lennisters Nahrungsmittel aus der Kornkammer von Westeros ab. Diese hätten ihre Dothraki samt Pferde lange durchfüttern können. Wo kommen die überhaupt unter und werden ernährt?! Dany wäre besser auf den Winter vorbereitet, der ja nun mal das Motto der Staffel ist! Der Invasionsversuch war alles andere als strategisch. Es kann argumentiert werden, Daenerys sowohl Tyrion seien unbedarft in der Kriegsführung. Wie hätte sie erfolgreicher durchgeführt werden? Einfach auf der Fahrt in einer Schiffskabine, in Sonnspeer oder den Wassergärten planen und dann auf Drachenstein landen. Ellaria, Olenna, Varys und die Sandschlangen waren im Süden versammelt. So hätte man sowohl die Graufreuds als auch die dornischen Streitkräfte gleich hinter sich, ohne sie um den halben Kontinent segeln lassen zu müssen. Von Sonnspeer oder von den Sturmlanden als auch von der Weite nimmt man dann den Kontinent mit dieser Übermacht ein oder man konstruiert darüber Konflikte. Problem gelöst! Gut sieht Drachenstein und die Landung dort natürlich trotzdem aus. Die Jagd nach dem Wiedergänger thumb|right|335 px In der Einleitung erwähnt ist der großen Plotpunkte die Jagd nach dem Wiedergänger und damit fangen die Probleme auch an. Dabei wirkt der Aufbau sehr konstruiert, was gerade etwaige Reisezeiten einschließt. Ähnlich wie bei Brans Ausbildung zum Dreiäugigen Raben (Brans Langeweile ermöglichte dem Nachtkönig das Eindringen in die Höhle) liefern die Helden dem Nachtkönig dabei unwissend ein wichtiges Werkzeug und sind mit dem Einsturz der Mauer selbst für den Untergang von Westeros verantwortlich. Das wäre alles gut und schön, dabei ergibt der Plan eigentlich kaum Sinn. Warum Cersei den Wiedergänger zeigen, wenn Tyrion z.B. allgemein wissen müsste, dass sie eh ein falsches Spiel treibt oder schon einen Halbtoten als Wache hat. Gut, den einzigen den man damit vielleicht gewinnen konnte ist Jaime. Obwohl man sagen muss, dass der Tod Viserions, seine Verwandlung zum Untoten Drachen und später der Einbruch der Mauer, optisch sehr gut inszeniert sind. Es wird unnötiges Drama erzeugt, denn der Zuschauer weiß, dass Jon als sehr wichtiger Hauptcharakter trotz mehrfacher Rettung durch nicht einem sondern zwei Deus Ex Machina zu keinem Zeitpunkt wirklich in Gefahr ist und bis zum Ende der Serie nicht (wieder) sterben wird. Da wäre es doch sinnvoller, wäre Dany samt Drachen gleich mit Jon nach Norden gezogen und hätte an der Mauer gewartet. Einen Wiedergänger hätte man so deutlich einfacher gefangen. Jaimes Tauchgang und Tyrions Besuch in Königsmund Jaime.jpg|Eigentlich im Reich der Toten... Jaime-Bronn-Eastwatch.jpg|... Jaime und seine unwahrscheinliche Rettung Tyrion-Jaime-Eastwatch.jpg|... und ein noch unwahrscheinlicheres Treffen. Einer der bedeutenden und heiß diskutierten Cliffhanger in der Staffel war definitiv Jaimes Rettung durch Bronn vor Drogons heißem Atem. Anschließend sinkt Jaime im Schwarzwasser zu Boden. Verständlich, denn er trägt eine recht schwere Rüstung samt Leder. So wäre es beinahe unmöglich für Jaime zu schwimmen oder es selbst mit Bronns Hilfe nach den Gesetzen der Physik wieder aus dem tiefen Schwarzwasser-Fluss herauszuschaffen. Das lassen weder die tückische oder tödliche Strömung noch Zeit des Luftanhaltens - scheinbar sind sie Apnoetaucher - zu. Denn normalerweise wäre er tot, wie auch mehrere Experimente beweisen. Dennoch gelingt es sowohl Bronn und Jaime unbemerkt den Dothraki - als ob nicht mehrere tausend Krieger überall verteilt sind - als auch Tyrions Augen zu entkommen, der seinen Bruder klar im Blick hat. Fragte Daenerys sich nicht, wer sie angriff oder will ihren Beinahe-Attentäter tot sehen? War das nicht noch genug, ist Jaime nach seinem Tauchgang auch unbehelligt Königsmund angekommen, wo er einige Zeit später von Tyrion, obwohl Cersei davon offensichtlich durch Bronn oder Qyburn im Bilde ist, aufgesucht wird und fast unbehelligt abreisen kann. Da fragt man sich, wird eigentlich kein Wert mehr auf Geiseln gelegt, wie es Robb Stark mit Jaime in der ersten Staffel machte? Auf welche Logiklöcher brauchen wir in der nächsten Staffel dringend eine Antwort? *'Wie kann Viserion fliegen, geschweige den Feuer speien, wenn er doch am Bauch getroffen wurde?' *'Ist der Eisspeer des Nachtkönigs noch durch irgendwelche Zauber belegt?' *'Ist der Nachtkönig ein Grünseher? Wusste er, dass die Daenerys samt Drachen nach Norden kommen würde oder warum lässt er die Sieben umzingeln?' *'Was passierte mit Edmure Tully, seiner Familie und Roslin, wurde er wieder freigelassen?' *'Was passiert mit all den aufgegebenen Festungen und Sieben Königslanden, deren Herrscherhäuser ausgelöscht sind, darunter die Sturmlande, Dorne, die Weite und die Flusslanden?' Fazit Fakt ist Game of Thrones hat sich verändert. Die neuen Geradlinigkeit in der Handlung, in der die komplexen Handlungsstränge zusammen geführt werden und es dabei für ein breites Publikum geschrieben wird, ist etwas woran man sich als eingeschworener Fan gewöhnen muss. Außerdem wird nicht jede Frage aufgeklärt. Trotz all dieser kleinen, vielleicht auch gewollten Mängeln ist und bleibt Game of Thrones doch eine Serie die ihres Gleichen sucht. Zumeist unterhaltsam, ist sie doch eines der Highlights des Jahres. Wir können nur spekulieren, wie es weitergeht und ob die Produzenten es schaffen die Logiklöcher etwas mehr zu schließen. Jetzt seid ihr gefragt! Wie behaltet ihr die Staffel in Erinnerung? Seht ihr das ganze eher positiv oder negativ? Welcher Moment hat euch am meisten irritiert? Oder habt ihr noch weitere Dinge, die euch noch mehr aufgeregt haben? Kategorie:Aki-chan86